HägenDazz
by DanceDORK
Summary: My first one-shot! Troy and Sharpay were best friends..Will anything happen? What about when they think about the future, will it change the way they look at each other? "Aren't you afraid, You'll die a virgin?". Troypay


**A/N: Kay, so this is my first One Shot...So be nice :) and leave me breathtaking Reviews. Don't be a hypocrite, It's Troypay so I hope all there 'lovers' like it. HaaHaa :P **

**Just so you know, the title of this One Shot...Is in fact the name of a GORGOUS Ice cream:P**

**I'm off school, I don't feel so good, so this is why i'm doing this...simply because I have the time. :)**

**Hägen-Dazz ♫**

It was 8.45 pm at the Evans household, and Sharpay Evans was waiting for her best friend Troy Bolton to arrive for their annual Saturday movie feast. She was sat in her massive, and I mean _massive _bedroom sprawled across her enormous king size bed reading another issue of 'teen dream' magazine.

Sharpay was only wearing her juicy PJ's. They were light green, but a nice green...not awful pea green. Haa :). The shorts were very petite small, just right for her small yet perfect curvy figure. The tank top was quite tight, it had thin straps and showed A LOT of flesh. Not that she cared, she was very confident about her body and loved to show it off. Someone once told her "if you got it, flaunt it" so that's exactly what she did. All the guys thanked her for doing such a thing. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but it looked cute. Troy had told her he liked her hair up that way, so she thought she would put it up like that just for him. It's not like their dating or anything...they were just the bested of friends. They loved each other to pieces, as friends of course.

She heard the downstairs door open. No need to guess who it was. Sharpay smirked to herself as she heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom. She carried on reading her magazine knowing who was about to enter her bedroom.

"Reading porn again_Evans_" The boy spoke.

"Haa Haa Very Funny_Bolton_" she mocked her best friend as she patted the spot next to her for him to sit down.

"You think I want to sit next to you? Ewe, the thought " he gave her one of his infectious smiles while shivering when saying the last part.

"You no you love me Troyyy" Sharpay Evans said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I do. Your my Sharpie" he said putting his arms around his waist.

She laughed. "Thanks, and your my troy-boy" she said as their foreheads were pressed together.

Ryan walked past her room and popped his head in. "How come every time I see you two together, you look like your about to kiss. If I was some random person on the street, I would of thought you were a couple!" he quickly ran off so he wouldn't get hit my them both.

Sharpay blushed. _God why am I blushing, stop it! _She thought to herself

Troy looked at her. _Why is she blushing at what Ryan said? Hmmmm. _He also thought to himself.

"Anyways...so what did you bring with you?" she said trying to change the subject hoping Troy didn't see her blush.

"Um, Cookies, Chips, soda and popcorn" he said pulling them all out of his bag pack.

"Great, and did you remember to bring-" Sharpay started but was cut off by Troy.

"Yess, I brought you favourite ice cream too" he rolled his eyes and pulled out a a big tub of Hägen-Dazz ice cream.

"Yay, now we can watch a movie?" She said while holding up the movie cover.

"Whoa Cherry Falls, isn't that a tiny bit scary for Sharpay Evans?" he said while waving the movie in her face.

"Don't underestimate ME Troy Bolton. I can do scary...just put the movie in and put your fat butt next to me" she laughed.

"Oh so now I have a fat butt!?" Troy said putting the movie in and bringing all the snacks and drinks to her king size bed and taking a seat right next to her.

"Yea, take a look at it! You've been eating too much! " she said pointing to his ass.

"Well you shouldn't be taking a peak of my ass!" he said sitting up on the bed and pulling Sharpay with him.

"Its so hard to resist. Haa. Also I know for a fact you look at mine, so were even" she said resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah well, your ass it hot. And as your best friend, I have the benefits to do that" he said

"Actually, as my best friend. That's one thing you shouldn't do, but ill let you off if you pass me the popcorn" she smiled showing him her pearly whites.

He passed her the popcorn an they started to watch the movie. Sharpay was able to handle all the gory things happening. But she started to get scared a little so she clung on to Troy a little tighter. He smiled that she went to him for comfort.

_BRENT:All three of the victims attended our__public high school and all three were or appear__to have been...um...virgins._

_There is a ripple of confusion that runs through the auditorium._

_MOTHER 1:So?_

_MOTHER 2: (very concerned)__You're almost positive that's__who this monster is targeting?_

_MOTHER 1: Virgins?_

_BRENT: We found the word 'virgin' written__at both crime scenes._

_FATHER 1: Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?_

_BRENT: We didn't think this was a serial killer.__We thought it was an isolated incident.__This is all very upsetting to everyone._

_MOTHER 3: Are you close to an arrest?_

_BRENT: I can't say we are._

_FATHER 2: What are we supposed to do?_

_BRENT: What do you mean?_

_MOTHER 2: What are we supposed to tell__our kids?_

_FATHER 2:To go out and get laid if they__wanna feel safe?_

_BRENT: I think that's' up to each and__everyone of you._

_FATHER 3: I can't lock my daughter in__the basement._

_FATHER 2: I wouldn't worry about it Victor.__A few other parents laugh._

_FATHER 3: What's that supposed to mean?_

_FATHER 2: Nothing._

_FATHER 3: What are you saying about my__daughter?_

_Father 3 starts towards Father 2. Tempers are short._

_FATHER 2: (getting worried)__Calm down. I was joking._

_Father 3 pushes Father 2._

_FATHER 3: Hell of a time to be joking about__a thing like that you sick bastard!_

_Father 3 swings at him. A fight ensues. Other parents start to jump in. __Tempers are short. Brent leaps down to break it up._

_EXT. TOWN_

_A match lights a long fuse.__Fire crackles along the ground toward a huge string of firecrackers and __Roman candles. They ignite. The firecrackers explode as balls of fire __shoot into the night sky. TEENAGERS howl._

_INT. SANDY'S BEDROOM_

_Body is talking on the phone to Sandy. Sandy's room is typical teenage __room, identical in feel to Jody's._

_SANDY: (really worried)__What are we going to do?_

_INT. JODY'S BEDROOM_

_Jody is lying on her bed._

_JODY:Sandy, you have to chill out,__at least two-thirds of the kids__in our class are still virgins.__He can't butcher all of us._

_SANDY: There will be a lot fewer by__tomorrow night._

"Wow, if that happened in Albuquerque you would be so dead!" she said throwing some chips at Troy.

"Are you implying that me, Troy Bolton. Wildcat Basket Ball hottie is a virgin?" he said dramaticly gasping and putting his hand upon his chest.

"Oh yes. That's exactly what I'm implying :) Come on, I know everything about the 'Wildcat Basket Ball hottie' admit it, your still a virgin" she chirped smiling and using air quotes.

"Right fine, yes you do no _everything _about me. And you are also right, I'm just looking for the right girl that's all" he said twirling a piece of her hair.

"Troy?"

"Yeah Sharpie?"

"Aren't you afraid that you'll die a virgin?"

"Well, yeah I suppose. But it's right up there with global warming" he said looking her in her gorgeous brown orbs.

"I'm serious, I mean, we could die in like 30 minutes and both die a virgin and-"

"Your a virgin?" Troy butted in very surprised.

Sharpay looked down. "Uh, yeah...I guess I'm just like you...but waiting for the right guy to come along"

"Wow, I thought _you_were the experienced one" he smiled

"Hey! Just because I haven't gone to last base, doesn't mean I haven't gone through all the others" she smirked at him. Waiting to see his reaction.

"Ewe, Sharpie...I know you like to tell me things. But that...ewe!" he said gagging.

"Haa I'm sorry Troy-boy I just can't help myself saying those things to you, you should have seen your face!" she said putting popcorn down his shirt.

"Miss Evans you did not just do that!" he said putting a splodge of Hägen-Dazz ice cream on her nose.

"You just wasted_perfectly nice _ice cream!" she said pointing to her nose now covered with ice cream.

"Here let me help" he licked the ice cream off her nose.

"Thanks" she said very sweetly, they were now staring into each others eyes.

"I uh, sorry" Troy said trying to take his eyes off of Sharpay, but he just couldn't.

She couldn't take it any more, he looked to tasty. She reached up to him face and gently kissed his tender lips. He reacted very quickly and kissed her back, there was no way he could resist her either. They started having a make-out session it lasted for a while, then things started to heat up...

30 minutes later

"Whoa" was all Sharpay could say.

"You can say that again, but you no what?" he said stroking her cheek.

"What?"

"It's been 30 minutes and we aren't dead" he said kissing her lightly on her lips.

"And I guess theirs no need to be afraid of dying a virgin any more" she said responding to his kiss.

"And I finally found the right girl" he said brushing all her loose hair out of her face.

"And I finally found the right guy" she sweetly said said putting the covers over them both.

"You want some ice cream, Miss Evans?" he said holding out a spoon full of Hägen-Dazz ice cream.

"You no I can't resist it!" she said taking the spoon.

**THE END**

**A/N so tell me what you think, the person who gets the reviews up to 20 will have this one-shot dedicated to them!**

**So reviewReviewREVIEW :)**

**Love y'all 3**

**Abbii xo**


End file.
